Sans limites
by Enilebom
Summary: Le Geek et le Patron se découvre au plus près, mais iront-ils jusqu'au bout ? [Fanfic 3/3]
1. Chapter 1

Cet OS été écrit par Story-Bizarre ( sur skyblog ), une auteure de talent qui c'est frottée aux textes sur SLG. Je ne fais que le poster ici à sa demande, ainsi donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis je lui ferrais passer toutes vos réactions ! Bonne lecture.

Allongés tous deux dans le lit à une seule place, l'homme tout de noir vêtu et son acolyte au T-shirt rouge s'étreignaient avec force et ardeur, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme un coquillage à son rocher. Ils ne savaient pas comment ni pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, mais ils n'y pensaient même pas, même plus. Tout ce dont ils avaient conscience, c'étaient la présence de l'autre et cette soudaine explosion de passion qui les liait. Ils avaient ce besoin d'être proches, de se sentir physiquement. Tout avait été si rapide, si brusque. Ils avaient été attirés l'un à l'autre tels de puissants aimants et ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Ils ne le voulaient plus.

Déjà dépourvu de sa casquette, l'amateur de jeux vidéos se blottissait presque désespérément contre son aîné, qui le serrait avec toujours plus de ferveur, avec pour seule limite de ne pas l'étouffer. Celui-ci en profita pour glisser son nez dans le cou de l'autre et y abandonner quelques chastes baisers, esquissant un mince sourire en sentant les frissons se hérisser sur la peau fragile. Le petit se mordillait la lèvre en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, laissant plus d'espace à son homologue. Puis il referma ses bras derrière la nuque de ce dernier et passa ses mains sous sa veste pour la lui ôter. Grisé, le Patron ne broncha pas une seule seconde et, une fois le vêtement retiré, il faufila ses doigts sous le tissu rouge que portait le Geek pour aller flatter le bas de son ventre et sa taille. Le cadet ne put retenir un léger couinement d'aise, emporté par une douce chaleur qui semblait couler dans ses veines et se propager dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas tant que ça, au fond, mais ça le rendait déjà toute chose.

Ils ne se disaient même pas que ce qu'ils faisaient était contraire à l'éthique et aux règles de vie commune qui avaient été instaurées pour que tous vivent décemment sans se taper dessus ou se sauter dessus. Ils ne se disaient même pas que l'un, mature et expérimenté, ne pouvait se permettre d'agir ainsi avec l'autre, un gosse encore un peu naïf et maladroit. Ils ne se disaient même pas que c'était insensé, improbable, impensable. Ils se contentaient de faire, de ressentir, d'apprécier, de se laisser aller. Et le consentement mutuel aidait beaucoup. Car l'homme aux lunettes noires ne se serait jamais, absolument jamais permis de poser une seule main sur le jeune garçon sans sa permission. Jamais. Là, l'autorisation lui avait été clairement donnée, puisque c'était lui-même qui s'était jeté sur son aîné, le serrant et l'embrassant fébrilement, après avoir longuement discuté avec lui sur la relation qu'ils avaient à la base. Une relation pas toujours très claire ni très neutre.

Tous deux s'aimaient beaucoup et se l'étaient déjà plusieurs fois prouvé de façon assez particulière. Le Patron ne voulait pas être accusé de ne pas faire une distanciation – car il fallait voir le rôle qu'il avait dans l'émission – et d'abuser de la confiance et de la candeur du Geek, ni être en conséquence éloigné de lui, il n'avait donc jamais vraiment osé quoi que ce soit. Mais, à plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, et le garçon à la casquette lui faisait des caresses sur le dos, passant ensuite sous les deux épaisseurs qui le recouvraient pour flatter directement la peau de ses doigts, dans des gestes de plus en plus clairement sensuels, et par moments, il allait même frôler ses flancs et remontait le long de ses côtes, sans en faire plus, mais tout ça était déjà beaucoup. Surtout pour l'aîné qui lui n'aurait jamais tenté ce genre de démonstration d'affection – était-ce resté au stade de l'affection pure et simple, d'ailleurs ? – au risque de se sentir indéfiniment coupable.

Alors, forcément, lorsque le petit lui avait carrément sauté dessus, indomptable et irraisonnable, il n'avait plus été capable de résister. Encore moins lorsque leurs lèvres avaient fini presque soudées, inséparables. Encore moins lorsque ses bras s'étaient serrés autour de ses hanches, avides de son étreinte. Encore moins lorsque son corps s'était collé contre le sien, à la recherche de toujours plus de contact. Encore moins lorsqu'il était venu lui mordiller l'oreille, le souffle court et brûlant. Encore moins lorsqu'il y avait chuchoté, d'une voix méconnaissable, suppliante et lubrique, ces quelques mots qui avaient achevé de lui faire perdre la raison. « Fais-moi du bien ».

L'homme en noir n'avait pu que céder à cette demande. Après tout, il voulait toujours être sûr qu'il était bien. Alors si là, il devait s'en charger, il n'en était que plus ravi. Surtout sous cette forme. Car s'il n'était pas un malade pervers et tordu, il avait des besoins et des pulsions, qu'il avait toujours contrôlées, notamment avec le gameur, même lorsque celui-ci le touchait de façon équivoque. Mais là, il lui avait été tout bonnement impossible de résister. Alors oui, il répondait à son étreinte, à ses baisers, il restait tout contre lui, le laissait le dévêtir, se cramponner à ses cheveux ou à ses épaules. Et oui, il lui ferait du bien. Le plus possible.

Alors que le Geek prenait l'initiative de déboutonner progressivement la chemise que portait le Patron sous la veste qu'il n'avait désormais plus, ce dernier glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt rouge et effleura les flancs et les côtes de son cadet, dans des gestes lents et doux empreints de sensualité, comme il le lui avait fait auparavant. Le petit laissa échapper de longs soupirs d'aise, parfois agrémentés d'un discret gémissement, il ferma machinalement les yeux et laissa des frissons de plus en plus prenants l'envahir petit à petit. Depuis qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras de son homologue, implorant, il n'avait pas regretté une seconde ses faits et gestes. Il se sentait compris, comblé, aimé.

Insatiable, il caressa de ses mains tremblantes le torse découvert de son vis-à-vis, dévoilé par les pans de sa chemise écartés sur les côtés, offrant une vision très...alléchante. Le cadet se rendait compte de cette attirance soudaine – ou peut-être pas si soudaine que ça, d'ailleurs – qu'il éprouvait envers son acolyte, de cette petite étincelle qui s'était animée en lui, de cette envie lubrique qui avait brusquement éclaté. Il le voulait près de lui, sur lui, contre lui. Il voulait ses lèvres frémissantes, ses mains curieuses, sa peau tiède. Il voulait sentir son corps se presser sur le sien, son souffle se mêler au sien, son bassin réagir au contact du sien. Il le voulait, il le désirait. Et voulait que lui le désire en retour. Ce qui manifestement était bel et bien le cas. Car, alors qu'il s'affairait à cajoler de ses doigts la peau mise à nu de son aîné, qui lui revenait couvrir son cou de baisers et de quelques douces morsures, il sentit une pression sur son entrejambe, signe que celui de son – soudain – amant avait augmenté de volume, lui apportant une excitation supplémentaire.

Le Geek abandonna donc momentanément ses caresses et descendit ses mains pour déboutonner et dézipper le pantalon de l'homme en noir, dans le but explicite de le lui retirer. Le Patron se laissa faire volontiers, surtout que cela le libérait partiellement d'une sensation d'inconfort. D'abord hésitant, puis plus confiant en le voyant ne pas broncher, il ôta à son tour le jeans délavé de son cadet et ne put retenir un fin sourire lorsqu'il vit l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il lui faisait du bien au-delà de toute espérance. Il lui procurait un plaisir physique, tant et si bien qu'il lui avait provoqué une excitation sexuelle. Il se mordit la lèvre rien qu'en y songeant. Il...l'excitait. Bon dieu, rien que d'en prendre conscience, de le réaliser, lui faisait la même chose. Il était encore plus stimulé par la simple idée que lui, qui s'était souvent retenu ne serait-ce que de toucher son camarade de manière trop suspecte, qui ne voulait pas abuser de lui, qui avait peur de lui faire du mal, était à l'origine de cette réaction physiologique. Il l'excitait… Bon sang de bonsoir, c'était si agréable à penser !

Soudain, dans un geste presque brutal, le petit acheva de retirer la chemise qui était toujours seulement entrouverte, tout en se jetant sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, les dévorant de baisers avides. Surpris par tant d'ardeur, ce dernier lui planta ses doigts dans la peau, avant de la relâcher et de soulever à nouveau son haut rouge pour lui offrir de légères caresses d'une lenteur un brin provocatrice, lui arrachant toujours plus de soupirs et de gémissements d'aise. Puis, alors qu'il répondait toujours plus fiévreusement aux baisers de son cadet, il glissa ses doigts vers les pointes de chair plus foncée et commença par les flatter du bout de ses pouces, laissant le temps au gameur de s'habituer à ce contact. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs tôt fait de réagir. Il commença à se tortiller sous lui, à soupirer plus fort, à se mordre la lèvre entre deux baisers. Enivré par ces réactions fort positives, l'aîné poursuivit ce simple effleurement pendant quelques secondes, puis il se saisit simultanément des deux zones sensibles pour les stimuler délicatement de ses doigts, soutirant à son homologue des petits couinements non dissimulés, presque suppliants.

- S'il te plaît… Encore…

Le Patron ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et continua ses doux attouchements audacieux, inclinant la tête pour aller à nouveau embrasser son cou. En proie à un indescriptible plaisir, le Geek ne put retenir les sons qui s'échappaient de ses cordes vocales, témoignant d'à quel point il appréciait et savourait ce que lui faisait son homologue. Il se cramponna à ses cheveux et se mordit fortement la lèvre pour garder un minimum de retenue. Il avait des frissons partout et en même temps il crevait de chaud. Il avait l'impression qu'un brasier s'étendait en lui et se ravivait à chaque fois que son aîné le touchait, soit quasiment en permanence. Il profita de leur proximité pour croiser ses jambes autour des siennes et rapprocher encore leurs bassins, leur provoquant à tous deux un bref gémissement.

Emporté par la fougue et la passion de leur étreinte, l'homme en noir fit glisser sa bouche le long de la carotide de son cadet, puis il releva son T-shirt jusqu'en haut de son buste et déposa une série de baisers sur la peau dénudée, s'appliquant sur chaque centimètre carré, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au niveau de son nombril. L'autre avait toujours les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes frémissantes, le souffle court. Il laissait partir des petits couinements évocateurs, s'agrippait toujours aux mèches courtes de son vis-à-vis qui s'affairait, encore et encore, à lui faire du bien, comme il le lui avait demandé, comme lui-même le voulait.

Au bout d'un moment, le Geek reposa une main sur l'épaule du Patron pour le pousser sur le côté et passer sa jambe par-dessus les siennes pour le faire basculer en-dessous. Ne sentant aucun geste de répulsion, il s'attaqua à son tour au cou de son vis-à-vis, laissant une multitude de baisers sur la peau sensible qu'il étendit ensuite le long de ses clavicules, puis en haut de son buste. Il le prit par les hanches et resserra la distance entre leurs bassins, à plusieurs reprises, les faisant se frotter l'un à l'autre. Entre deux soupirs, l'aîné prononça un juron étouffé, pris de court par toutes les sensations que tout cela lui provoquait. Il attrapa le petit par les épaules et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, ce qui dissimula quelque peu les gémissements de plaisir que lui soutirait la friction de leurs bas-ventres.

Tous deux étaient emportés par une rafale de désir et d'excitation, ne voyant rien d'autre, ne tenant compte de rien d'autre. Seul leur importait le moment présent, ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Et c'était bien trop plaisant pour qu'ils ne puissent ne serait-ce que songer à s'arrêter. Leurs corps frémissants se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, s'effleuraient, se taquinaient, se dévoraient. Leurs souffles haletants se mêlaient, leurs gémissements et soupirs se confondaient. Le besoin de se sentir toujours plus proches animait leur étreinte. Et, alors que le petit se serrait avec toujours plus de ferveur contre son aîné, celui-ci se retenait de lui sauter dessus à son tour. Car son désir dont témoignait le relief dans son dernier vêtement ne faisait que croître, surtout en voyant cette même réaction chez son homologue.

Lorsque son cadet passa ses mains sous son corps pour se saisir de son postérieur, il se crispa et étouffa un grognement, puis se mordit la lèvre en sentant une pression répétée à cet endroit. Il était littéralement en train de lui peloter le fessier. Encore une fois, le fait même d'y penser était excitant, alors l'action en elle-même… Il avait l'impression de devenir comme fou, grisé par toutes ces sensations, par le fait que c'était lui qui les lui provoquait, par le fait qu'il lui en provoquait lui aussi. Car il avait toujours en tête de lui faire du bien. Et, à force de le sentir en phase avec lui, avide de son contact, désireux de son corps, il voulait passer à l'étape supérieure. Il avait envie de l'avoir entièrement contre lui, sans aucune barrière, sans aucune pudeur, sans aucune retenue. Cela ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute. Il avait envie de lui.

Brusquement, le Patron eut à ce moment comme un éclair de conscience, une subite réalisation. Nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et n'aurait jamais dû se faire ! Il était en train de faire ça avec lui, avec le Geek… Un gamin ! Un gamin qu'il adorait, qu'il bichonnait, qu'il voulait protéger. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé, bon sang ? C'était insensé ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça...lui faire ça. Et encore moins aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas abuser de son affection, de sa candeur, de sa confiance. Et voilà maintenant qu'ils étaient à moitié dévêtus, en train de s'embrasser et de se tripoter à tout-va, déjà complètement excités. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ça, ils ne devaient pas !

Alors, même si la tentation était à son comble, même si le petit était toujours pelotonné contre lui, cherchant à le combler toujours plus, l'homme aux lunettes noires prit son courage à deux mains et repoussa son camarade, profitant pour se redresser. Ce dernier, arrêté brusquement dans son élan, avait les yeux embués, les lèvres tremblantes, et frémissait encore. Il le fixa longuement, le regard plein d'incompréhension et de frustration.

- Je suis désolé, gamin. Je peux pas faire ça…  
- Quoi ? Mais...mais pourquoi ? balbutia le Geek, incrédule.  
- Parce que je… On ne peut pas. Ne le prends pas pour toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Mais on ne peut pas.

Le Patron alla pour se rasseoir complètement, mais il fut bloqué par son cadet qui le retint contre le matelas, allongé de tout son poids sur lui. Il le regardait toujours, ne comprenant pas cette réaction totalement opposée à toutes celles qui s'étaient enchaînées jusqu'alors. Pourquoi les arrêtait-il tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Ou après… ?

- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas comme ça… Ne nous laisse pas comme ça, geignit-il d'une voix suppliante et déçue.  
- Je ne peux pas te faire ça, gamin. Je ne veux pas !  
- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, rétorqua le Geek avant de se rapprocher encore de son visage et de presser son bassin contre celui du Patron, lui soutirant un gémissement étouffé, contenu. Et ça, c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.  
- Arrête… On ne peut pas faire ça…  
- Tu le veux autant que moi, alors bien sûr qu'on peut !

Sur ces mots, le gameur, plus sûr de lui que jamais, enlaça à nouveau son aîné et reprit ses mouvements de friction de leurs corps. Mais le Patron avait plus de force que lui et, rassemblant toute sa volonté, il le stoppa dans ses gestes et le regarda fixement, sans ciller.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça. On risque d'avoir des emmerdes, surtout moi, parce que je suis plus susceptible de t'avoir forcé que l'inverse.  
- Mais je sais que t'es pas comme ça, t'es jamais méchant avec moi, tu me ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non, gamin. Jamais. Et c'est pour ça que je veux pas prendre de risque.  
- Mais… C'est moi qui t'ai demandé…  
- Je sais. Et je peux difficilement te le refuser, concéda l'homme aux lunettes noires, esquissant un mince sourire. Mais je ne veux pas que ça devienne dangereux. Je ne veux pas abuser de toi, ou qu'on m'en accuse. Que tu le veuilles ou non, gamin, c'est pas pour rien que je t'appelle comme ça.

Comprenant un peu mieux ce qui tracassait son amant de quelques minutes, le petit s'allongea à ses côtés et vint se lover contre lui, reprenant de douces caresses sur son torse découvert, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration accalmie. Sa frustration était palpable, tout comme celle du Patron qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer à nouveau sous les effleurements des doigts qui se promenaient sur sa peau. Après un long silence, il se redressa pour observer son homologue, dont les lèvres frémissaient encore discrètement. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, même s'il pensait qu'il se ferait de nouveau stopper. Or, ce ne fut pas le cas. L'aîné n'avait pas la force de lui résister. D'une part, parce qu'ils étaient déjà allés très loin dans leurs échanges charnels. D'autre part, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus que céder à ce genre d'initiative, après la discussion – et surtout la conclusion de celle-ci – qu'ils avaient eue.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence interrompu seulement par le bruit de leurs respirations et le son des baisers du garçon au T-shirt rouge sur la peau frêle du cou de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci soupirait d'aise, les yeux clos, resserrant sa main qui était venue se faufiler dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Au bout d'un moment, le Geek revint l'embrasser cette fois avec plus de tendresse, moins d'empressement. Il en profita pour se replacer entre ses cuisses et presser son corps contre le sien, recherchant à nouveau son contact. Il sentait bien qu'il n'y avait plus le même engouement de la part du Patron, mais avant qu'il ne risque de le repousser une autre fois, il glissa ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla doucement, avant d'y murmurer quelques mots.

- Mais moi, j'en avais envie…  
- Je sais, gamin, je sais… soupira son acolyte, ne sachant que dire de plus.

Le gameur se redressa pour le regarder à nouveau et vint agripper ses cheveux de ses deux mains, reposant de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, avec plus de ferveur cette fois. Puis il descendit ses doigts le long de son corps, jusqu'à ses hanches, attrapant celles-ci pour mieux l'étreindre. L'aîné, partagé entre le plaisir et la culpabilité, se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de la taille du petit, sous le T-shirt, pour caresser la peau froide de ses pouces.

- Je veux rester avec toi… Je veux plus te lâcher, chuchota le Geek, de cette même voix suppliante teintée de déception.

C'était étrange comme se mêlaient ces innocents mots enfantins et cette situation qui l'était beaucoup moins. Le Patron ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire attendri et de serrer encore un peu plus son cadet dans ses bras lorsqu'il reposa sa tête contre son buste.

- Moi non plus, gamin. Je veux pas te laisser.

Il ponctua cet aveu par un baiser sur le front du petit, ne trouvant rien à faire de plus. Il ne pouvait que le rassurer, le conforter dans l'idée que, non, il ne le laisserait pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Mais… Tu ne veux pas de moi…comme ça ? se hasarda l'amateur de jeux vidéos, toujours sur le même ton un peu candide.  
- C'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que je ne peux pas.  
- T'as rien à te reprocher, rétorqua-t-il. J'en ai envie aussi, alors t'as pas à culpabiliser.

Le Patron soupira, ne sachant que faire. C'est vrai, s'il les avait stoppés dans leur élan, c'était pour une raison finalement égoïste, puisque tous deux voulaient la même chose, simplement lui avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui être reproché. Ou de ce qu'il se reprocherait tout seul. C'était probablement ça qui le retenait le plus de se laisser aller à l'étreinte de son camarade. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire du mal, c'était encore un gosse, même s'il n'était pas totalement immature – notamment à ce sujet. Il avait déjà honte de s'être laissé aller si longtemps, alors aller encore plus loin serait pour lui un cas de conscience.

- Ne le prends pas pour toi. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi. Mais j'aurais trop l'impression de faire une connerie, donc je ne préfère pas.  
- Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras pas, justement ! répliqua le Geek en se redressant pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.  
- Justement, je ne préfère pas ! se justifia l'aîné en le repoussant gentiment. Déjà, là, je me sens mitigé. Même si c'est toi qui le voulais. Même si jusque là j'ai laissé couler. Même si j'ai adoré…

Ses derniers mots se mêlaient à un léger soupir. C'était là le hic. Il avait adoré ce qu'ils avaient fait, il s'était senti bien, désiré, comblé. Mais voilà, s'il n'y avait eu que ça, il aurait laissé continuer, or il n'y avait pas eu que ça.

- J'ai adoré, moi aussi, lui confia le gameur d'une petite voix.

Un long silence plana, alors qu'il avait reposé sa tête juste sous la clavicule du Patron, avant qu'il ne rajoute quelques mots en un murmure.

- En fait, je me sens toujours bien avec toi.

Touché par ces mots, l'homme aux lunettes noires le serra encore contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Visiblement, le débat était clos. Ils en resteraient là. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Et puis, ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas se permettre de telles étreintes, mais l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était et serait toujours là. Et si quelque chose entre eux pouvait être sans limite, c'était l'affection.


	2. Chapter 2

L'homme en noir ouvrit les yeux, lentement, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière perçante du jour qui éclairait la chambre, dont ni les volets ni les rideaux avaient été clos. Il s'étira légèrement, sans trop remuer pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le petit qui dormait contre lui, à poings fermés, comme un bébé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon ! Et ça n'en était que plus troublant... C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait fini par le repousser, bien qu'à contre-cœur. Une part de lui-même le trouvait terriblement attirant, avait succombé lorsqu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras, avait voulu combler sa demande et l'entraîner dans les abysses des plaisirs de la chair. L'autre part ne pouvait nier le fait que c'était encore un gosse un peu candide, pour lequel il éprouvait une affection sans faille, qu'il voulait protéger, qui était un peu comme un petit frère pour lui. Et, rien qu'avec ça, toute relation ambiguë entre eux en devenait dégueulasse. Mais au fond, c'était bien plus compliqué.

Certes, ils étaient allés très loin dans leurs attouchements. Mais ils étaient tous les deux consentants. Certes, le Geek était encore un ado dans sa tête. Mais il avait été assez mature pour comprendre que rien ne les empêchait de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Certes, il était encore un peu innocent. Mais il avait tout de même pris le dessus lors de leur étreinte. Les pour et les contre se mélangeaient dans la tête du Patron, donnant lieu à une cacophonie intérieure qui l'assaillait de plein fouet dès le réveil, alors qu'il s'était endormi beaucoup plus détendu, sans avoir commencé à psychoter. Sûrement parce que tous deux étaient encore submergés par les émotions à ce moment.

Il resta quelques minutes allongé, à regarder son camarade endormi. C'était un tableau purement et simplement adorable. Il avait envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, de lui caresser la joue, de lui faire des bisous esquimaux, de le prendre dans ses bras... Bref, tout plein de choses ridicules à souhait pouvant traduire l'affection. Mais il s'en contint pour ne pas risquer de le tirer de son sommeil de plomb et se contenta d'embrasser brièvement sa tempe avant de se lever et de remettre la couette sur lui pour éviter que son corps frêle à demi-nu ne prenne froid. Encore un type d'attention qui témoignait de l'étrangeté de leur relation et des sentiments que le Patron avait envers le Geek. Il était très attaché à lui, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, il le trouvait vraiment mignon. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce qui s'était passé la veille lui montrait sans aucun doute qu'il était attiré par lui, qu'il le désirait et qu'il voulait très volontiers lui « faire du bien », comme il le lui avait demandé.

Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, non sans avoir rechaussé ses lunettes noires – car il ne dormait quand même pas avec –, il ne pouvait cesser de torturer son esprit de ces mille et une interrogations. Il avait autant d'affection que de désir pour lui. Il voulait autant lui faire des câlins amicaux que l'embrasser et le toucher de façon bien plus osée. Il avait autant de pulsions de protection que de pulsions libidinales en sa compagnie. En tout cas, depuis la veille. Avant... Soit ce n'était pas le cas, soit il ne s'en rendait pas compte puisqu'il ne faisait que repousser ces légères tentations lorsque le Geek avait une attitude équivoque, que ce soit volontaire ou non. Mais ce qui importait, c'était que là, maintenant, c'était certain. Et cette dualité de ses sentiments était d'autant plus compliquée qu'il ne saurait désormais plus quoi faire. Il l'avait repoussé, s'était justifié un peu bêtement, n'en avait plus reparlé. En fin de compte, c'était peut-être ça le pire. Lui-même commençait à douter de la validité de ses arguments.

Il avait prétendu appréhender les reproches. Mais au fond, c'était les reproches qu'il se ferait à lui-même qu'il redoutait. Le gamin avait raison, si tous deux étaient d'accord, alors pourquoi lui reprocherait-on quoi que ce soit ? C'était lui et lui seul qui s'engouffrait dans une culpabilité qui n'avait peut-être finalement pas sa place dans tout ça. Le gamer s'était jeté sur lui, l'avait presque supplié de faire ce qu'il lui avait fait, ne l'avait pas repoussé une seule seconde, avait réagi positivement à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses, avait même fini par prendre les rênes, et avait été déçu et frustré lorsqu'il avait tout arrêté, sans concession. En conclusion, c'était plutôt de ça dont il se sentait coupable. Agir ainsi n'avait rien arrangé.

- Hey, salut ! l'interpella la voix toujours pétillante de bonne humeur du Panda.  
- 'lut, ç'va ? marmonna-t-il par pure politesse en allant se servir un café.  
- Mieux que toi, visiblement, remarqua l'homme au kigurumi, intrigué. Mal dormi ?  
- Non, comme d'hab'.  
- Allez, raconte-moi tout, mec. C'est quoi le problème ?

Maître Panda avait ce côté à la fois sympathique et un peu chiant d'être toujours trop curieux quand quelqu'un n'était pas au top de sa forme ou de son moral. Forcément, il était toujours plein d'énergie et de joie de vivre, normal qu'il n'aime pas voir les gens fatigués ou tristes. Alors il demandait tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas, essayait de tirer les vers du nez en cas d'absence de réponse claire, voulait essayer à tout prix de redonner la pêche ou l'espoir. C'était toujours dans une bonne intention, c'était très gentil de sa part, mais c'était par moments un peu agaçant. Mais voilà, comme c'était sincère et altruiste, il était presque impossible de garder le secret très longtemps. Surtout lorsque c'était un poids aussi lourd à porter que celui que subissait actuellement le Patron. De plus, pour ponctuer sa requête, l'ursidé s'était assis en face de son acolyte, joignant ses deux pattes sous son menton, arborant un air attentif et patient.

- Eh ben... Je ne sais vraiment pas si je peux en parler. J'ai confiance en toi et ta discrétion, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que...  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en ma compréhension, compléta le semi-animal, souriant légèrement.  
- T'es chiant à tout deviner, tu le sais, ça ?

Les deux camarades se mirent à rire à ce court dialogue cocasse, ce qui permit au passage à l'homme en noir de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, même s'il hésitait toujours à confier ses pensées et surtout la raison de celles-ci. Car il allait bien devoir lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Déjà, se confier sur ce qu'on ressent n'est pas forcément chose aisée. Il faut trouver les bons mots, savoir formuler ce que l'on a dans l'esprit sous forme plus abstraite, plus notionnelle. Mais alors, raconter en plus ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le Geek... C'était encore une autre paire de manches. Mais de toute façon, il savait que son ami ne lui lâcherait pas la grappe avant de savoir ce qui le tourmentait. Et puis, se confier à lui n'avait jamais été dangereux. Il savait se montrer ouvert et tolérant, garder les secrets, ne pas juger, essayer d'aider dans tous les cas.

En fait, il était altruiste et généreux. Sa gentillesse et sa volonté d'aider étaient sincères. Il n'attendait rien en retour, à part peut-être le sourire de celui qu'il requinquait. Et c'était d'autant plus encourageant pour se confier. Ce que le patron se décida finalement à faire.

- J'étais avec le Geek, hier. Enfin... Il est arrivé comme une fusée dans la chambre et... Il... Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Il m'a serré contre lui, il m'a embrassé, il...m'a fait comprendre qu'il...enfin... Ouais, qu'il...avait envie de moi. Et j'ai pas pu résister... Tu vois, je l'adore, ce gosse, j'ai de l'affection pour lui, je suis comme vous tous, je le trouve trop chou, j'ai envie de le câliner et de lui pincer les joues, tout ça... Mais... Là, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Je... J'ai cédé... Parce que de toute façon je voyais pas de raison de le rejeter. J'y pensais même pas, tu vois. Et puis... On a continué à se bécoter et à se tripoter sur mon lit. Enfin, je vais pas détailler plus. Mais voilà, je me sens mitigé. Je le trouve attachant, il a toujours ce petit côté naïf et innocent qui fait que ce serait carrément dégueu de poser la main sur lui... Mais hier, c'était... Différent. Trop différent. Parce qu'il s'est jeté dans mes bras. Parce qu'il m'a demandé de lui faire du bien. Parce qu'il a...pris les devants, à un moment. Je pouvais plus faire comme si j'étais pas attiré par lui. Il... Ouais, il m'attirait. Il m'excitait. Il me rendait dingue...

Le Panda avait écouté son récit sans l'interrompre, lui laissant tout le temps de trouver ses mots, de relater ces événements de façon intelligible. Et pour quelque chose d'aussi troublant, visiblement, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Le semi-animal laissa donc planer un silence, le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations et d'essayer d'en tirer quelque chose pour aider son camarade qui semblait patauger dans la semoule. Et il y avait de quoi... Lui et le Geek, dans le même lit, à faire des choses pas très catholiques, était une chose pour le moins inattendue et particulière. D'autant plus que là, c'était le gamin qui avait fait le premier pas. Et quel premier pas ! Ce n'était pas un truc de midinette, c'était du premier pas de compétition ! Un premier pas auquel le Patron avait d'ailleurs très largement réagi. Et, à en croire ce récit, ils n'avaient pas terminé cette soirée à beurrer les sandwichs.

Le semi-animal eut du mal à trouver quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas intensifier l'embarras manifeste de l'homme aux lunettes noires, mais il devait bien dire quelque chose. Car, s'il n'attendait rien de ceux qu'il aidait, il refusait de laisser quelqu'un repartir après s'être confié sans avoir cherché une solution. Il hésita donc un instant avant de prendre la parole, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Si j'ai bien compris... Tu te sens coupable d'avoir cédé à ses avances alors que pour nous tous il est « le gamin naïf et mignon » ?  
- C'est un peu plus compliqué, en fait. Depuis un moment, on a une relation...bizarre. Pas dans le sens forcément péjoratif. Mais des fois, quand on était tous les deux, il... Euh... Comment dire...  
- Ne te sens pas obligé de détailler, le rassura son vis-à-vis, toujours avec ce même sourire apaisant au visage.  
- Merci. Disons juste que c'était parfois ambigu au niveau des gestes. Pas totalement déplacé, pas obscène, mais un peu limite. Et je savais pas s'il se rendait compte. J'ai toujours un doute, d'ailleurs, malgré ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais en ce qui me concerne, ça a déclenché quelque chose qui existait sûrement déjà. Du coup, j'ai complètement marché dans le délire. Et ça m'a plu. Et à lui aussi.  
- Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne vous plaise pas, puisque vous le vouliez tous les deux, lui fit remarquer le Panda, haussant un sourcil.

Le Patron hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis un nouveau silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Car il n'avait pas encore tout expliqué, il cherchait donc comment raconter la suite, qui était peut-être encore plus délicate à dire.

- Juste... Est-ce que vous êtes allés jusqu'à... Enfin voilà, quoi, questionna l'ursidé, préférant rester dans le sous-entendu.  
- De quoi ? C'est-à-dire ?  
- Eh ben... Vous êtes allés jusqu'au bout ?  
- Jusqu'au bout... ? s'intrigua l'homme en noir, n'étant pas certain de ce que son ami insinuait.  
- Bon, soupira l'autre, décidant d'être plus clair. Vous avez fait l'amour complètement ou pas ?

Subitement très gêné, le concerné baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était un peu déstabilisé par cette question. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait de le savoir ? L'expression même qu'il avait finalement employée résonnait comme étrange, car elle sous-entendait des sentiments amoureux. Or, c'était là que le flou était le plus total. C'était peut-être trop que de dire que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre était de l'amour. Une forte affection, sans aucun doute. Un puissant désir, tout à fait certainement. Mais après...

- Eh ben... se décida-t-il finalement à répondre, quoi qu'embarrassé. On n'a pas dépassé le stade des bisous et des caresses. Tout simplement parce que j'ai fini par l'empêcher de continuer.

Surpris, Maître Panda ouvrit grand les yeux. Il s'attendait à bien des choses, mais pas à ça. Il aurait bizarrement été moins surpris d'apprendre que les deux complices auraient été jusqu'au bout de leur étreinte. Mais il l'avait finalement repoussé. Curieux... Quoique, non, assez logique, finalement. Cela pouvait s'expliquer par cette fameuse culpabilité quant à la dualité des sentiments du Patron envers le Geek.

- Je pouvais pas le laisser nous embarquer là-dedans. Enfin, j'étais tout aussi responsable. Mais quand on était en voie de passer vraiment à l'étape supérieure, j'ai eu comme une ampoule qui s'est allumée dans mon esprit, un éclair de lucidité. Je pouvais pas continuer...je voulais pas... J'avais l'impression de...de...  
- Le violer ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, vu qu'il était plus que consentant. Enfin, peut-être un peu, finalement... Parce que je suis confus dans ce que je ressens. Je le considère toujours avec tendresse et affection, mais il y a autre chose qui est venu se mélanger et... C'était trop bizarre. Je pouvais pas laisser ça se faire... Mais finalement j'aurais dû.  
- Tu regrettes de l'avoir arrêté ?  
- Plutôt, oui. Parce que ça nous a frustrés tous les deux, je l'ai peut-être vexé, au fond, et finalement je me sens coupable pour ça. C'est pas mieux.

Le Panda prit encore un moment pour réfléchir à ces nouvelles informations. C'était une chance que son acolyte ait réussi à relater les événements de façon claire et nette, sans trop tourner autour du pot, essayant lui aussi de prendre du recul, de se remettre en question. Car il le fallait. Vu ce qui s'était passé, il ne pourrait pas ignorer pendant bien longtemps cet aspect très tactile qui s'était considérablement développé entre le gamer et lui. Au fond, il n'était pas si gamin que ça, il était simplement un peu innocent et avait ce côté enfantin totalement adorable. Et puis, ça arrivait, les amitiés qui finissaient par prendre un tout autre aspect. Peut-être se prenait-il trop la tête. Sûrement. Et maintenant, il était là, comme un con, à déblatérer ses états d'âme, à culpabiliser parce qu'il n'avait pas eu les burnes d'affronter sa peur des reproches qui ne risquaient même pas de lui être faits. Ridicule.

- Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui t'a pris d'arrêter. Si vous étiez si bien tous les deux, si vous étiez sur la même longueur d'onde, si vous vouliez tous les deux faire ça, il n'y avait pas de raison de vous interrompre. Après, peut-être qu'il y aurait eu de l'appréhension, mais vous n'avez même pas eu le temps d'être éventuellement confrontés à ça.  
- Ouais, du coup...  
- Je ne veux pas te faire la morale, ni te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit. La décision te revient. Vous revient à vous deux. Mais si tu penses avoir fait une connerie, si tu veux t'affranchir des barrières que tu t'es imposées, si tu es plus sûr de toi maintenant, alors fonce. Va le voir dès que tu peux, explique-lui ce que tu ressens. Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire.  
- T'as raison, boule de poils.  
- Eh, je suis pas sphérique ! fit-il mine de se vexer, croisant les bras. Enfin bref... Plus sérieusement, je peux te poser une question ?  
- Au point où on en est, oui, bien sûr.  
- Tu disais qu'il t'avait... Fait comprendre qu'il avait envie de toi... Et qu'il voulait que tu lui fasses du bien, commença-t-il, citant ses paroles. Il te l'a fait comprendre comment, au juste ?  
- Comme ça. Il m'a demandé de lui faire du bien. Il me l'a dit comme ça.  
- Visiblement, aucun doute n'était possible sur la signification exacte de cette demande, sourit le Panda, amusé et attendri par cette histoire, même si elle était un peu complexe.

Le Patron sourit à son tour. Il était soulagé d'en avoir parlé et d'avoir déniché grâce à son camarade une ébauche de solution. C'était clair, il devait revoir le Geek, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ses regrets, ses interrogations, ses envies, ses sentiments. Car le plus important restait le fait qu'il tenait à lui. Et Maître Panda avait raison, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir interrompu leur étreinte et, puisqu'il s'en rendait compte et s'en mordait les doigts, il devait avoir une conversation avec le petit pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette histoire qui s'était terminée en queue de poisson. Car, en fait, elle n'aurait pas dû être terminée.

La journée se déroula calmement, tranquillement. Pas de tournage ni d'écriture pour le moment, étant donné que le youtubeur était en pleine recherche de vidéos improbables de la toile. Chacun vaquait donc à ses occupations, et ce jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Le Patron restait un peu dans son coin, réfléchissant constamment à sa conversation avec Maître Panda. Il devait agir. Dire quelque chose. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi déstabilisé, encore moins par le gamin, et cela mettait une claque magistrale à sa tendance à être sûr de lui et à dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais il faudrait bien qu'il se bouge, alors il récupérerait ses couilles qu'il avait laissé partir la veille, n'osant pas poursuivre leur étreinte pourtant si bien amorcée, et ferait quelque chose.

Le soir venu, ils étaient réunis pour un petit brainstorming à partir des trois vidéos que Mathieu avait dénichées. Et qui regorgeaient encore de détonateurs à blagues à la fois légères et à la portée de plus en plus dénonciatrice que se permettait le créateur de l'émission. D'après ce que le jeune homme leur avait montré et ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire sur certains points, les acolytes avaient passé un bon moment de rigolade devant tant de « what-the-fuckisme ». Car entre une vidéo comparant la pornographie à la guerre, une publicité pour un hôtel en forme d'intestin et un type qui filme son pote ayant un accident, il y avait de quoi avoir les yeux en soucoupe, la bouche bée et des choses à dire.

Le petit groupe se mit alors à réfléchir aux points importants qu'ils pourraient relever et exploiter, essayant d'établir un lien logique entre chaque idée et entre les trois vidéos. Ils décidèrent aussi qu'ils enverraient un petit clin d'œil acidulé aux Web Comedy Awards et qu'ils utiliseraient plusieurs fois au long de l'épisode un faux sponsor – la fameuse « bière Thumbs Up » – pour se moquer au passage de l'omniprésence de la publicité. Ils passèrent donc un long moment, quasiment une heure, à la tâche. Comme ils faisaient à chaque fois. Sauf que là, quelque chose était un peu différent. Certes, ils procédaient avec la même méthode. Certes, ils participaient tous et tentaient d'amener chacun plusieurs idées. Certes, ils étaient concentrés et productifs. Mais quelque chose d'autre se passait, plus ou moins à l'abri des regards.

Le Patron, qui était décidé à se tirer de sa torpeur et à faire avancer le schmilblick, tenta le tout pour le tout. Il adressa d'abord quelques discrets regards au Geek qui sembla d'abord ne pas les remarquer. Il lui sourit de temps à autres, le taquina indirectement durant les échanges concernant le prochain épisode. Au bout d'un moment, il fit même exprès de tendre un peu trop sa jambe pour que son pied atteigne celui du garçon à la casquette qui, pas si naïf, finit par comprendre ce qui se tramait. D'ailleurs, il ne réagit pas plus que ça, se contentant de répondre aux sourires et à faire semblant de se vexer à chaque vanne. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, en fait. Il ignorait ce que tout cela signifiait. Lui faisait-il des avances ? Alors qu'il avait fini par le repousser la veiller ? Et qu'il s'était justifié en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'il appréhendait les remontrances ? Ce n'était pas logique. Ni très plaisant...

Le Geek passa donc sa fin de journée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale quant à l'attitude qu'avait adoptée son amant de la veille. Le soir venu, il partit s'isoler dans sa chambre, filant à l'anglaise, sans se faire remarquer. Sauf que l'homme en noir n'avait remarqué que lui. Alors que le Hippie et le Panda étaient assis dans le canapé du salon à discuter écologie et protection des espèces en danger, il s'éclipsa pour aller à la chambre du petit, qui était probablement en train de jouer sur sa console ou sur PC. Après une longue dispute à la « j'irai-t-y, j'irai-t-y pas » entre deux voix opposées dans son esprit, il se reprit et toqua à la porte. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, il passa la porte qu'il referma ensuite et s'approcha du gamer qui, étrangement, n'était pas du tout devant un écran, ni même un manga ou un comics. Non. Il était assis, là, au bord de son lit, l'air pensif et...triste ?

Le Patron ne put s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait causer ça, à part lui ? Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux, persuadé d'être l'origine de cette mine déconfite. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il laissé le gamin en plan, comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi peureux quant à des soit-disant répréhensions ? Et était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui avoir adressé des sous-entendus pendant leur séance de travail de groupe ? Qu'allait-il dire, maintenant ?


	3. Chapter 3

De la part de l'auteur, merci à Luuna, luna-la-lune, Ranne-Chan, Melticolor, Julia Lutecia et AmarillaTheOnlyOne pour les reviews. Voici donc la troisième et ultime partie de cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture :)

- Gamin, ça ne va pas ? S'enquit l'homme en noir, peu sûr de lui.  
- Je pense que ça se voit que non, répliqua l'interpellé d'un ton sec.

Déstabilisé, l'aîné prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et vint s'asseoir à côté de son acolyte qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts en les fixant obstinément. Il résista à l'envie de poser une main sur son épaule, de peur de provoquer une réaction négative. Malheureusement, rien que ses paroles suffirent à le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas... ?

En se hasardant à poser cette question, il ne se doutait pas de ses conséquences, il ne voyait pas la lueur de colère qui s'animait dans les yeux du petit et sursauta lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers lui, le visage rougi et le regard teinté d'amertume.

- Parce que tu l'as pas deviné ? Si tu cherches à me provoquer c'est pas la peine, je préfère rester tout seul !  
- Oh, t'énerve pas et explique-moi, protesta le Patron, essayant de garder un ton calme pour ne pas trahir son appréhension.

Jamais il n'avait vu son camarade dans un tel état. Jamais. Si bien que cet accès de rage aurait pu être risible, voire même pas crédible. Mais, au contraire, il n'en était que plus impressionnant. Par réflexe, l'homme en noir se recula légèrement, sentant un nœud dans son estomac et un autre dans sa gorge lorsque les foudres du cadet éclatèrent brusquement.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclama-t-il, irrité. Hier tu me rejetais alors qu'on était dans le même état, et aujourd'hui tu me chauffes ! Voilà pourquoi je m'énerve ! C'est quoi ton problème, au juste ?  
- Le prends pas comme ça, tenta le Patron pour le calmer, ce qui pourtant eut l'effet inverse.  
- Tu crois que c'est parce que t'as tout abandonné hier que là, maintenant que tu m'as allumé, je vais me jeter dans tes bras ? Désolé de te l'apprendre, je suis pas comme ça ! Tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas, alors viens pas faire ta chaudasse juste après !

L'homme en noir était tiraillé entre divers sentiments. La surprise de voir le Geek si énervé et déterminé. La tristesse de savoir qu'il l'avait blessé en agissant ainsi. La culpabilité de le voir au bord des larmes à cause de la colère et de la déception. L'affection qu'il avait pour lui et qui était réciproque, chose précieuse qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'effondrer comme un château de cartes à cause de son comportement stupide. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que non, il ne voulait pas le provoquer ni lui faire du mal. Et, paradoxalement, l'envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le cajoler, de lui « faire du bien ». Encore.

Comme il fallait bien qu'il réagisse, qu'il s'explique, il retira presque symboliquement ses lunettes quasi-opaques et planta son regard dans celui de son homologue. Un regard triste, honteux mais toujours avec une pointe de tendresse qu'il ne pourrait jamais écarter. Il tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour laisser un quelconque autre sentiment prendre le dessus. Alors, sans le quitter des yeux, sans ciller, sans bouger, il se lança.

- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi... J'ai fait une connerie. Et cette connerie, c'était de penser que, justement, laisser tout ça se passer entre nous en était une. Je me disais que je ne pouvais pas nous laisser faire ça parce que je risquais les reproches, mais finalement, personne ne nous en aurait fait, ne m'en aurait fait, à part moi. Et maintenant, pour avoir tout arrêté, pour t'avoir repoussé, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai vu un problème là où il n'y en avait pas. Et j'en ai créé un. J'ai vu des remontrances là où il n'y en aurait pas. Et maintenant, je m'en fais à moi-même. Parce que voilà, j'ai été con de te rejeter. J'ai fini par me sentir mal parce que je suis comme les autres, je te vois comme le gamin adorable et un peu innocent que tu es, alors ça m'a troublé. Même si tu n'es pas que comme ça, comme tu as su me le montrer hier.

Le Patron s'interrompit dans son explication, sentant une légère bouffée de chaleur à l'évocation de leur fébrile étreinte de la veille. Le Geek, lui, ne disait plus rien, sa colère semblait s'être apaisée et il essayait d'être plus compréhensif, même si la pilule n'était pas facile à digérer. Mais au fond, lui aussi l'aimait trop et tenait trop à lui pour ne pas lui pardonner. Chacun a ses moments de faiblesse, de lâcheté, de doute, de maladresse, d'appréhension.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu continuer, j'avais l'impression que c'était... Malsain, ouais. C'est sûrement idiot, mais voilà. Du coup, j'ai voulu rattraper le coup tout à l'heure. Et je l'ai pas fait de la bonne façon, visiblement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré lorsque son vis-à-vis laissa échapper un petit rire, plutôt que de revenir sur cette erreur et continuer à l'engueuler. Il lui sourit timidement et se hasarda à se rapprocher de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule, craignant toujours sa réaction. Mais le petit était bel et bien calmé et semblait ne plus lui en vouloir, ou en tout cas ne plus avoir l'intention de le blâmer. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque le Patron établit le contact physique avec lui. Il était déjà en train de craquer. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il ne pouvait plus. Il n'était plus en colère après lui. Il savait ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la tête de son homologue pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, la veille. Et il était bien conscient que les regards, les sourires et le peu de gestes qu'ils échangeaient en ce moment n'avaient plus rien d'innocent et de purement amical.

L'homme en noir sourit un peu plus en voyant que son ami n'était plus du tout énervé après lui, il lui souriait même, de plus en plus, depuis que sa main s'était posée sur lui. La tempête était passée. Maintenant, tout était clair. A peu près. En tout cas, il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux. Même si l'aîné se sentait toujours fautif. D'une voix sincèrement repentie, il conclut ses aveux.

- Hier, je t'ai arrêté parce que j'avais peur d'abuser de toi et de ta confiance, pourtant c'est un peu ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure alors que je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas. Je craignais de te blesser alors que tu consentais à tout ce qui se passait, pourtant je t'ai fait du mal tout à l'heure en me comportant comme ça. Enfin bref, j'ai pas été très cohérent ni très malin. Et je m'en excuse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se voit définitivement pardonné. Dans ce regard qui n'était plus dissimulé par les lunettes noires pouvait se lire toute la franchise du monde. Mais aussi un profond repentir et toujours cette impérissable tendresse qui se teintait depuis peu d'une pointe de convoitise. Car l'aîné était malgré tout tiraillé entre la gêne et le désir de le prendre dans ses bras, entre la culpabilité et l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Chose que le garçon au T-shirt carmin déchiffra sans grand mal. Il avança d'abord timidement puis progressivement avec plus d'assurance sa main vers son homologue pour la poser sur sa cuisse, lui provoquant un discret frémissement. Toujours souriant, toujours en le regardant.

- Je t'en veux plus. Je t'en ai pas vraiment voulu, en fait. Je me suis juste senti bousculé par rapport à...à comment ça a fini hier, concéda-t-il en rosissant légèrement. Et ça m'a mis en colère parce que c'était contradictoire, mais je peux pas dire que je t'en ai vraiment voulu.  
- T'es adorable, gamin.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ils en étaient là, et après ? Tous deux avaient envie de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais aucun n'osait le faire. Le Patron avait peur de le brusquer, d'aller trop vite et trop loin pour lui après sa réaction de la veille. Et le Geek, lui, gardait une certaine appréhension, bien qu'infime, de se faire à nouveau repousser. Finalement, l'homme en noir laissa glisser sa main le long du bras de son camarade et se rapprocha de lui. Confiant, son cadet commença lui aussi à réduire la distance qui les séparait, jusqu'à être nez-à-nez avec lui. Un discret sourire aux lèvres, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, puis il contourna son visage en l'effleurant seulement et s'approcha de son oreille, lentement.

- Puisque ta tentative de « rattraper le coup » n'a pas marché tout à l'heure... Tu peux réessayer maintenant, lui murmura-t-il de cette voix mystérieusement candide et aguicheuse à la fois.

Bon sang, en fait, ce garçon était tout bonnement incroyable. Il avait ce regard qui mêlait l'innocence et le désir, ce ton naïf et suggestif en même temps. Il n'était vraiment pas si gamin que ça. Quand il était sûr de lui, il pouvait être méconnaissable. Si bien que, sur ce point précis, le Patron fut surpris, même s'il avait déjà eu quelques exemples la veille au soir. Bien décidé à « rattraper le coup », il laissa un immense sourire se dessiner sur son visage et enlaça son acolyte pour le serrer contre lui, leur donnant à tous deux implicitement le feu vert.

Aussitôt, toute la retenue qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors s'envola pour ne plus revenir. A nouveau, ils s'étreignirent avec tendresse et passion. A nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent avec avidité et fébrilité. A nouveau, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, se laissant sombrer dans les abysses de leur affection qui avait pris une toute autre tournure. Car finalement, ce n'était pas totalement contraire à leur relation d'origine, ce n'était pas biaisé, pervers ou dégueulasse. C'était une nouvelle phase qui amorçait, une sorte de continuité. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en avoir honte ou peur. Et tous deux ne voulaient plus se prendre la tête. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient prendre, c'était le temps. Le temps de se réhabituer à ces contacts particuliers, de briser les dernières barrières, de se redécouvrir.

Alors que le Geek avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder près de lui, l'homme aux habits de nuit déposait de longs baisers épris sur ses lèvres, déviant par moments sur sa mâchoire, puis petit à petit vers son cou. Il sentit son acolyte frémir sous son corps et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, faisant écho aux siens. Le petit se cramponnait à présent à ses cheveux, penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Il frémissait de plus en plus au contact des lèvres douces et de la langue chaude contre la peau frêle. Il sentait une chaleur bien caractéristique s'installer progressivement, augmenter à chaque souffle contre la zone sensible et cohabiter avec les frissons qui l'envahissaient.

Il étouffa un petit couinement lorsque les mains de son aîné passèrent sous son T-shirt et remontèrent le long de son torse, avec délicatesse et dans une sensuelle lenteur. Cette réaction particulièrement enthousiaste arracha un énième sourire au Patron qui, encouragé, poursuivit ses cajoleries dans le cou de son homologue et ses caresses sur le haut de son corps. Il souleva petit à petit le tissu rouge du gamer, remonta le long de ses côtes, puis passa ses pouces sur les deux petites parcelles de chair plus foncée, lui soutirant un nouveau couinement cette fois non retenu. Il y resta un long moment, flattant ces endroits très réceptifs, les stimulant délicatement du bout de ses doigts, se délectant des soupirs d'aise et des frémissements qu'il lui provoquait.

Alors qu'il continuait cet audacieux attouchement, il réitéra ce qu'il avait fait la veille et passa de son cou à son buste, déposant sa bouche à plusieurs reprises au niveau de son estomac. Il laissa une myriade de petits baisers sur le ventre de son camarade, ajoutant parfois une légère caresse de sa langue chaude contre la peau. Entre deux, il regardait le Geek avec tendresse et envie. Il était si mignon ainsi, paupières closes, se mordillant la lèvre, tentant de ne pas gémir trop fort, se tortillant légèrement, frémissant sous son corps collé au sien. Il était tout bonnement adorable... Et attirant. Mais cette fois, ce curieux mélange ne dérangea pas l'homme en noir qui, comme son camarade, ne voulait plus se bloquer avec des questions, des regrets et des doutes. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire, ne se forçaient pas l'un l'autre et ne dérangeaient personne, où était le mal ? Que les principes aillent se faire voir. Après tout, on peut tout à fait trouver quelqu'un absolument craquant et en même temps désirable, non ?

Après quelques minutes à s'éterniser sur cette douce torture, le Patron passa ses mains sous les omoplates du petit et lui retira son haut, profitant pour se redresser à son niveau. Ceci fait, il se rallongea tout contre lui, l'enlaça et posa son front sur le sien, le regardant dans les yeux, sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, silencieux, puis l'amateur de jeux vidéos frôla le nez de son acolyte et posa une main sur sa nuque, laissant sortir quelques mots d'une voix tremblotante et voilée par le désir.

- Embrasse-moi... S'il te plaît...

L'aîné ne se fit pas prier une seule seconde et reposa ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Ils échangèrent un baiser d'abord très tendre, puis de plus en plus fougueux et impatient. Le gamer entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise noire sans même retirer la veste au préalable, puisqu'il comptait lui ôter les deux en même temps. Car, même s'ils voulaient prendre leur temps et ne pas basculer dans la hâte et la brusquerie, ils se sentaient plus pressés que la veille, sûrement en partie par compensation. Le Geek glissa ses mains sous le tissu sombre pour l'écarter sur les côtés et se frayer un chemin sur la partie haute de son corps, provoquant à son tour des frissons et des soupirs de son camarade. Il le caressa ainsi quelques instants, puis retira en une fois la couche de vêtements et en profita pour explorer son dos dénudé, cherchant minutieusement les points les plus sensibles.

Soupirant de bien-être, le Patron repassa ses mains sous les épaules de son homologue pour mieux l'étreindre et reprit ses baisers dans son cou, le faisant ainsi frémir de plus en plus, encore. Progressivement, il laissa ses doigts serpenter le long de ses flancs et s'échouer sur son bassin pour défaire son jeans un peu trop usé. Alors qu'il baissait lentement le vêtement le long des cuisses de son cadet, celui-ci se mordit plus fortement la lèvre et enfonça un peu plus ses phalanges dans sa peau. Une fois le pantalon ôté, le plus mature glissa ses paumes contre les cuisses de son ami, allant de plus en plus vers l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il s'échoua sur le relief qui déformait son dernier habit, cela lui soutira un gémissement discret mais franc et lui provoqua une bouffée de chaleur, qui ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il remonta ses lèvres le long de sa carotide pour lui mordiller l'oreille et y susurrer quelques mots aguicheurs et suggestifs.

- Cette fois, je te ferai du bien jusqu'au bout.

A ces paroles, le Geek eut l'impression qu'un brasier s'étendait brutalement dans tout son corps, n'épargnant aucune parcelle. Il resserra sa prise autour de son camarade qui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue rougie et se nicha à nouveau dans son cou pour le flatter de sa bouche. Puis il lâcha un petit cri étouffé lorsque la main audacieuse se posa sur le léger renflement pour le caresser lentement à travers le tissu. Il se tortilla un peu plus sous lui et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter dans les limbes du plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Ses attouchements le grisaient, le faisaient à la fois frissonner et brûler de l'intérieur, accéléraient les battements de son cœur et hachaient sa respiration déjà irrégulière.

Et toutes ces folles sensations se décuplèrent encore lorsque, sans aucune pudeur, le Patron faufila ses mains dans le sous-vêtement pour le retirer et reprendre le même attouchement, cette fois directement sur la peau sensible et fragile. Ses gestes étaient lents, très doux, mais n'en étaient pas moins sensuels. Et le tableau qui s'offrait à lui fut très plaisant. Le petit était devenu presque aussi rouge que le T-shirt qu'il ne portait plus, ses yeux, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas clos, s'embuaient de désir, ses lèvres frémissaient légèrement et laissaient parfois passer un adorable couinement, des frissons hérissaient sa peau, la rendant granuleuse au toucher, son corps tremblait discrètement. Et cette vision suffisait largement à combler l'aîné qui sentit une excitation croissante l'envahir lui.

Dans un élan de fougue, le Geek se redressa et poussa son compagnon sur le côté, comme il l'avait fait le soir précédent. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, les picorant de mille baisers, et en même temps détacha le pantalon noir pour le baisser le long des cuisses de son propriétaire, embarquant dans la foulée le sous-vêtement. Il aimait bien faire d'une pierre deux coups, décidément. A son tour, le Patron laissa ses paupières se clore, s'abandonnant et s'offrant à lui. Il le laissa l'embrasser à maintes reprises, balader lentement et voluptueusement ses mains sur son corps, qui caressèrent d'abord ses cheveux, son visage, puis son buste, ses flancs, ses hanches, le haut de ses cuisses. Frémissant de bien-être, le plus mature le resserra un peu plus contre lui, répondant toujours plus fervemment à ses baisers. Il laissa errer ses doigts sur son dos, traçant des formes abstraites sur la peau tiède et granuleuse, descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, puis sur son fessier sur lequel il s'attarda volontairement.

Accompagnant ses gestes tendres mais enfiévrés, le gamer parcourut de ses lèvres une ligne imaginaire dans le cou de son homologue, qu'il embrassa longuement, attrapant parfois doucement la peau sensible entre ses dents et y passant ensuite sa langue, comme pour se faire pardonner. Il poursuivit cette action en descendant petit à petit sur son buste, puis son estomac, son nombril dans lequel il glissa son muscle buccal, arrachant un gémissement à son acolyte qui se crispait succinctement à chaque flatterie. Puis il continua cette lente chute vertigineuse, aguicheur, et au dernier moment, il contourna son bas-ventre pour aller mordiller sa cuisse.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui se voyait offrir une agréable vision. Son aîné transpirait déjà légèrement, se martyrisait la lèvre et se tendait sous ses caresses, il se cramponnait aux draps, haletait et soupirait d'aise, laissait par moments sortir un son plus fort et encore plus excitant. Bon sang, ce qu'il était... Aucun mot ne pouvait en fait décrire à quel point l'amateur de consoles se sentait attiré par lui, par son corps, stimulé par ses réactions ou ses caresses. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru être dans un tel état, surtout à cause de l'homme aux habits de nuit. Et il voulait lui aussi lui faire du bien, le combler et le rendre fou comme lui le faisait. Il voulait qu'il se sente bien, à l'aise, désiré, comme lui y veillait. Il le voulait, nom de dieu...

Après un moment d'hésitation, il ne put résister d'avantage à la tentation de l'emporter encore plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Il rapprocha petit à petit sa bouche curieuse de son entrejambe où il déposa d'abord un léger baiser, puis plusieurs, de plus en plus appuyés, de plus en plus voluptueux. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire se cambrer brusquement son compagnon et de lui soutirer plusieurs couinements et gémissements à demi-étouffés. Le Geek ne dépassa cependant pas ce stade, mais sentir, en plus de ses mains qui lui pelotaient allègrement le postérieur, ses lèvres chaudes et humides, si douces, si sensuelles contre cette partie extrêmement sensible de son corps était déjà suffisant pour le Patron qui croyait déjà défaillir et commençait à voir flou, tant à cause de cette sensation prenante que de l'eau salée qui venait embuer son regard.

De toute façon, il ne préférait pas que le gamin aille plus loin, sinon il allait venir en moins de deux. Il glissa donc hasardeusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui intimer de s'arrêter. Le gamer se redressa, esquissant un sourire coquin, et se remit au bon niveau pour venir embrasser son partenaire, de manière plutôt fébrile, impatiente. Ce dernier l'arrêta dans son action et le regarda, une légère culpabilité dans les yeux. Malgré sa promesse de ne pas le rejeter cette fois, il avait encore cette peur d'abuser de lui. Il tiendrait sa parole, certes, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à faire attention au moindre détail.

- Je... Tu...tu ne devais pas...te sentir obligé... balbutia-t-il, encore sous le choc.  
- Je ne me suis obligé à rien du tout.

Le Geek accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'œil et se recolla contre lui pour le serrer et l'embrasser toujours aussi avidement. Une fois remis – plus ou moins – de ses émotions, son aîné ne put rester ainsi, la tentation de lui rendre cette attention étant trop grande. Il le fit donc basculer à son tour pour se réinstaller sur lui, revint couvrir son cou de baisers, alternant avec de sensuels coups de langue et de douces morsures, puis s'approcha de son oreille.

- Alors je ne peux pas ne rien te faire en retour, susurra-t-il, joueur.

Il commença par reprendre une série de baisers le long de son corps, descendant dans une lenteur volontaire le long de sa carotide, puis entre ses côtes, puis de la ligne imaginaire passant par son nombril. Il s'arrêta lui aussi à ce niveau et resta quelques secondes à contempler la réaction physiologique qu'il lui avait provoquée. Bon sang, c'était lui qui lui faisait autant d'effet, c'était lui, putain. Il n'était plus capable de résister à ce foutu appel à la luxure qu'était le corps frissonnant de son cadet, son regard quasi-suppliant l'y encourageant nettement.

Il commença donc par frôler sa hampe de ses lèvres, puis du bout de sa langue, lui soutirant de petits gémissements à peine retenus. Il poursuivit cet acte pendant une ou deux minutes, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ne pas céder face à ces supplications implicites, face à ce corps en transe qui en réclamait plus. Il enveloppa alors intégralement l'objet de ses désirs de sa bouche, imprimant un lent va-et-vient, tout en tenant fermement ses hanches. Le cadet laissa partir un petit cri à la fois de surprise et de plaisir, et remua le bas-ventre par réflexe, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec cette cavité chaude et mouillée, si accueillante, qui lui procurait tant de sensations.

Son homologue s'appliquait à la tâche, faisant lentement glisser sa muqueuse sur la peau extrêmement sensible, enroulant sa langue autour, resserrant sa prise sur lui. Il passa ses mains sous ses genoux pour les relever afin qu'il plie les jambes, puis se rapprocha encore en glissant ses bras en-dessous et se cramponna de nouveau à son bassin, donnant ainsi au cadet un tableau on ne pouvait plus érotique que de le voir coulisser lentement entre ses cuisses et s'agripper à lui de ses doigts. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. C'étaient trop d'émotions, trop de sensations, et trop fortes. Mais des émotions et des sensations qu'il voulait. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça.

- A...ah... Encore... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît ! conjura-t-il, entre deux soupirs d'extase.

Il en était réduit à des tremblements, des supplications et des geignements inintelligibles, mais il s'en fichait royalement, tout comme son amant qui ne se fit pas prier et continua son action, lui adressant par moments un regard lourd de sens, lorsque le sien n'était pas obstrué par ses paupières closes. Bon sang, qu'il était excitant ! En proie au plaisir qu'il lui procurait, haletant, à couiner et soupirer sans répit, à se mordre la lèvre, à rougir et frémir de plus en plus, à se tortiller sous lui en ondulant son bassin, à en demander toujours plus. Il le rendait tout aussi dingue et lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de lui offrir toujours plus.

Ainsi, le Patron fut largement encouragé pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Il cessa donc sa langoureuse caresse buccale et glissa lascivement contre son corps, entre ses cuisses puis le long de son torse, pour s'installer à nouveau contre lui. Il faufila une de ses mains dans ses cheveux débraillés, l'autre dans la sienne pour entremêler leurs doigts et en même temps avoir un point d'équilibre contre le matelas. Se remettant tout juste de ses émois, le Geek se redressa pour effleurer ses lèvres, quémandant implicitement un baiser qui lui fut volontiers accordé.

Les deux amants passèrent quelques instants à s'étreindre, à s'embrasser fiévreusement, grisés par l'envie, la peau moite, le souffle court. Ils ne se prenaient plus la tête, n'avaient plus de questions, de doutes. Chacun se sentait compris, aimé, désiré par l'autre. Tous deux voulaient continuer dans la lancée. Et c'est d'ailleurs l'amateur de gaming qui prit la première initiative, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son homologue, soulevant ainsi son bassin pour établir le contact entre son fessier et la hampe tendue de son compagnon. Qui fut ravi de le voir si entreprenant, si sûr de lui. Cela lui enlevait un peu de l'angoisse d'abuser de sa confiance qui persistait, bien qu'elle soit moindre.

Il voulut toutefois garder ses démarches de précaution. Le Geek restait tout de même ce petit bichon adorable qu'il avait envie de chouchouter et de protéger, même si là, ce sentiment de pure affection ne le gênait quasiment plus par rapport à ce qu'il faisait avec lui. Il se recula donc légèrement et glissa ses doigts le long du corps frissonnant du gamer, toujours dans des gestes lents, en passant par son cou, entre ses côtes, le long de son ventre, sur son érection fort prononcée, puis sur son aine, jusqu'à s'approcher de son intimité. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, son homologue le stoppa dans son initiative, prenant sa main pour la ramener à son visage et en embrasser le dos.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, moi non plus.

Toujours aussi adorable, quel que soit le contexte. C'était vraiment un amour. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que le Patron ne voulait pas faire les choses n'importe comment. S'il ne le préparait pas un minimum à sa présence, alors il risquait de le faire souffrir et ce n'était vraiment pas le but. Confus, il baissa le regard un instant, puis le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, avec tendresse et attention.

- Je veux pas te faire mal, gamin, lui confia-t-il en caressant affectueusement ses cheveux.  
- Mais ça ira, protesta ledit gamin, une petite moue presque boudeuse au visage. J'en ai envie, vraiment envie, autant que toi. Je te veux, maintenant. J'en suis sûr.

Devant tant d'assurance et de convoitise dans sa voix, il ne put que céder à la tentation et se positionna entre ses cuisses, le plus confortablement possible pour eux deux. Il posa ses mains à plat sur ses fesses pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre et au passage en profiter pour les lui caresser, toujours sans la moindre gêne. En fait, tout leur venait naturellement, tant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Comme une évidence. Comme s'ils se connaissaient intimement depuis longtemps déjà. Car, même si, techniquement, ils avaient en quelque sorte le même corps, ils étaient deux personnes différentes, c'était donc une découverte de l'autre, dans tous les cas. Mais ils avaient, malgré cela, cette impression de proximité moins récente que ce qu'elle était réellement. Peut-être à cause, ou plutôt grâce à leur relation déjà un peu biaisée par moments, depuis quelques temps.

Le Patron commença en douceur par des allées et venues de son bassin contre celui de son compagnon, les faisant ainsi frémir de plus belle et soupirer d'aise, leurs respirations irrégulières se mêlant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, encore et toujours. Puis il s'immisça lentement en lui, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, pour ne pas risquer de lui faire trop mal. Chose inévitable, et par conséquent, le gamin se crispa légèrement en grimaçant, la sensation étant majoritairement pas très agréable. Afin d'y remédier, son homologue fit passer une de ses mains au-devant de son corps et reprit une langoureuse caresse intime, nichant en même temps son nez dans son cou pour y laisser une multitude de baisers. Ces gestes, à défaut d'annihiler la douleur, eurent le mérite de la lui faire oublier un peu, offrant ainsi plus de place aux sensations plus plaisantes.

Alors qu'il s'enlisait de plus en plus en lui, il dut déjà faire appel à sa force de volonté pour ne pas se laisser aller trop vite, car il sentait la chair se refermer par à-coups sur son membre palpitant, lui procurant déjà beaucoup trop de sensations pour qu'il ne risque pas de venir dans la minute qui suivait. Mais il voulait bien évidemment faire durer le plaisir, pour eux deux. Et surtout veiller à ce que son gamer bien-aimé se sente le plus à l'aise possible. Aussi tenta-t-il d'apaiser au mieux la gêne qu'il ressentait manifestement en accélérant un peu les mouvements de son poignet et en passant la pointe de sa langue le long de sa carotide entre deux baisers.

Malgré tout, le Geek semblait souffrir, même si c'était déjà moindre qu'au début, mais ne protestait pas, il le laissait faire, ne montrait aucun signe de répulsion. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux de son acolyte et il laissait libre cours à ses soupirs, resserrant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus la douleur s'estompait jusqu'à finalement disparaître. Et là, il commençait réellement à prendre son pied autant que son compagnon. Ce dernier, se calquant sur ses réactions, comprit vite qu'il pouvait en faire un peu plus et ne s'en priva pas. Il commença à se mouvoir plus franchement en lui, dans de langoureux va-et-vient de son bassin contre le sien.

Leurs soupirs se confondaient, se mêlaient lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, de temps à autres, leurs gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce, parfois étouffés, leurs corps coulissaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. Les doigts du « Boss » remontèrent sur le creux des reins de son cadet, puis le long de ses flancs, jusqu'en-dessous de ses épaules où il s'accrocha pour maintenir leur proximité physique. Dans le même temps, il vint poser son front contre le sien et ajouta petit à petit plus de force dans ses va-et-vient. Lorsque leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, le petit ne put s'empêcher de rougir – enfin, encore plus que ce n'était déjà le cas étant donné la chaleur dans la pièce – car il n'en était pas moins un peu timide et innocent. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop...

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, gamin... Mais là, faut pas, lui fit remarquer le Patron, ayant cessé de bouger.  
- Je... Euh... Je rougis pas... bégaya ledit gamin, baissant les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Et moi je suis le Hippie, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère ou en tout cas essayer. Non, sérieusement, sois pas gêné, le rassura-t-il, lui souriant avec tendresse.  
- Non mais...je...

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment lui mentir tant ils étaient proches, en tous sens du terme, il se tut et sourit maladroitement, approchant ses lèvres des siennes pour intimer à son homologue de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit, naturellement. Puis il redescendit ses mains le long de son corps, s'appliquant à stimuler au passage les zones les plus sensibles. Il prit ensuite ses jambes pour les passer par-dessus ses bras et les poser sur ses épaules. Puis il se coula à nouveau dans son étreinte, reprit ses baisers dans son cou et remit ses mains sous ses omoplates pour le garder au plus près.

Dans un premier temps, le Geek ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais cela prit immédiatement son sens lorsque l'aîné reprit ses coups de reins, lui soutirant un petit cri tant la sensation liée au changement d'angle fut frappante. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, mais sans la douleur qu'inflige un taux de volts trop élevé. Comme s'il s'était pris une déferlante, mais la seule substance humide qui le recouvrait était sa transpiration. Il sentait encore mieux le membre brûlant et dur le prendre encore et encore, sans répit, de plus en plus fort. Et leur union atteignit son apogée lorsqu'il parvint à son organe sensible, plusieurs fois de suite, lui soutirant des couinements étouffés de plus en plus fréquents.

Perdus dans les limbes de leur plaisir toujours plus intense, les deux amants ne cessaient de se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, maintenant une distance minimale entre eux, à la recherche d'un maximum de contact. Leurs corps tremblaient, leurs respirations étaient tout aussi précipitées que leurs battements de cœur. Ils n'avaient vraiment plus aucun regret, l'un comme l'autre. Ils se sentaient comblés par l'autre, comme en symbiose. Ils ne se dressaient aucune barrière, car ils se faisaient entièrement confiance. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, le gamer profita que son semblable était en train de l'embrasser pour attraper sa lèvre, la mordiller et laisser ses envies se manifester ouvertement.

- Va...p...plus vite... S'il...te plaît...

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa supplique, le Patron obtempéra bien volontiers à sa demande et accéléra ses coups de reins, y mettant aussi plus de force, toutefois sans sombrer dans la brutalité. Et, une fois de plus, le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux dénués de ses lunettes opaques n'avait rien à envier à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son compagnon s'agrippait aux draps, tremblant, frissonnant, la peau moite, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, suppliant rien qu'avec ses gémissements de moins en moins contenus. Il était tellement adorable...et tellement excitant, bordel. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps...

De longues minutes se déroulèrent encore ainsi, sans qu'ils ne se séparent ni ne se lassent de leur voluptueuse étreinte. Tous leurs sens étaient exacerbés par ce curieux et intense attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. A tel point qu'un foudroyant et bouleversant orgasme finit par les prendre, presque simultanément. A bout de forces, le petit laissa retomber ses jambes sur le matelas et son aîné se coucha sur lui, posant son front contre le sien. Puis ils prirent tous deux le temps de se remettre de leur jouissance, presque immobiles, dans le silence seulement meublé de leurs respirations qui se stabilisaient petit à petit.

Une fois à peu près remis de ses efforts et de ses émotions, le Patron déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant, qui en profita pour l'enlacer et aller lui grattouiller le cuir chevelu du bout des doigts. Il dévia ensuite dans son cou qu'il flatta encore longuement de ses lèvres qui frémissaient toujours un peu. Puis il se décala sur le côté pour qu'il soit plus à son aise et entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras, caressant ses flancs d'un geste doux et appliqué. Ils étaient déjà à moitié dans les vapes mais ne voulaient rien perdre de ce moment de tendresse reposante.

Avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée, le Geek posa une main sur le menton de son homologue et se rapprocha pour lui faire un bisou esquimau, suivi d'un vrai baiser. Ils restèrent ensuite ainsi quelques secondes, à se regarder dans les yeux, en silence. Puis le Patron attrapa la main de son compagnon et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de laisser ses paupières se clore définitivement, très vite imité par le gamer.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient d'office. Et puis, ils ne voulaient plus se prendre le chou au sujet de ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux. Ils étaient déjà allés trop loin pour se mettre à se poser des questions ou à regretter et, de toute manière, rien de tout ça ne leur déplaisait. Bien au contraire. Même si au début, cela avait été un peu gênant et troublant, c'était finalement venu naturellement. Car il y avait entre eux une intarissable affection et une inébranlable confiance. Ce début de nuit ne faisait que les confirmer et leur avait apporté un petit quelque chose en plus. Une certaine assurance par rapport à l'attirance physique qui s'était développée entre eux. Un attachement passionnel qu'ils s'étaient ainsi prouvé mutuellement. Une sorte de dévotion, sans pudeur ni retenue, de l'un à l'autre. Peut-être bien de l'amour, finalement. Puisque de toute façon, désormais, il semblait qu'il n'y avait entre eux plus aucune limite.


End file.
